


One Shot Collections: Volume Two

by KnightRin



Series: One Shots and Procrastination [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I’m being forced against my will to publish send help, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starbucks, Winter, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRin/pseuds/KnightRin
Summary: The second collection, (first collection not out yet) of one-shots I did instead of paying attention to school.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: One Shots and Procrastination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736014
Kudos: 7





	One Shot Collections: Volume Two

**Author's Note:**

> In which Alfred discovers he can find love in 3D too. After accidentally running into an English man he finds kinda cute maybe this time he'll see exactly how his dating sims prepared him for real world dating too.

Purple Flowers and Red Hearts - 3/25/19 - 3/26/19

Lonely Valentines weren’t going to be lonely anymore.

  
In preparation for his lonely holiday, Alfred has been playing dating sims for the past week.  
Digitally. Alfred was a chick magnet.

  
Gifts, charisma, short skirts, anime blushes and heart eyes, he had it all. What started as a curiosity with simple flash games has culminated with him spending actual money on games like HuniePop. Alfred’s brother, Matthew, had enough of his brother’s self isolation. He devised a plan to kick him out of the house for a bit.

  
“Alfred, mom asked you to go to the store and pick up some food for the cats.”

  
“Why can’t you go?” Alfred asked irritably.

  
“Because she asked you.”

  
Alfred didn’t drive, he was going to have to walk all to the store and then walk all the way back with a heavy bag.

  
Which brings us to now.

  
Alfred was a grumbling, grouchy, very immature about the whole situation, man who didn’t even notice the poor person he ran into until they said ‘ow!’

  
It was early February, there was still snow on the ground. The stranger had snowflakes in their pale blond hair from the snowfall and a green scarf around their neck. Alfred set down the cat food and offered a hand to him.

  
“Hey dude, I’m really sorry about that.” The stranger accepted his help up, they both hadn’t completely looked at each other.

  
“It’s no problem...just watch where you’re going..” the stranger had a nice voice and a handsome accent.

  
Alfred then noticed he made he the stranger drop his books into the snow.

  
“Ah shit! I’m really sorry about that!” Alfred apologized endlessly as he gathered the stranger’s books and returned them. Their hands met halfway, they looked into the other’s eyes.

  
Immediately, Alfred’s cheeks burned a bright red, he stranger had a similar reaction, they quickly covered their face with their scarf and book.

  
“So...uh...” the stranger cleared their throat. “T-Thank you...for the help.”

  
“Anytime man...” Alfred trailed, being completely enchanted by their green eyes.

  
The stranger further buried their face in a book.

  
“Well, I must be going now—“

  
“Wait!” Alfred interrupted then cleared his throat. “You wanna...uh..go out for some hot chocolate sometime or something?” He fidgeted with his hands as the stranger scanned him.

  
“I-uh...i-if that’s okay with you...” they trailed off for a slight moment before extending their hand to shake. “I’m Arthur....not that you wanted to know or anything...heh”  
Alfred found himself rather amused at the stranger’s social oddities.

  
“I’m Alfred.”

  
Arthur surprised Alfred by the firmness of his shake. Arthur hugged the book to his chest. Alfred and Arthur took note of both of their hands being slow and reluctant to leave. Strangely...Alfred found himself drawn to his red cheeks.

  
“So..you have cats? I have one myself..” Arthur says, gesturing to the bag of cat food.

  
“Yeah...a chubby guy named Hero.”

  
Alfred scolds himself when he notices that he’s staring to long at Arthur’s barely noticeable light freckles.

  
“Personally, mine is a major grump with an attitude problem..” Arthur smiles a bit at the thought of his cat.  
He has a pretty smile.

  
The snowfall picks up, causing the two to shudder, especially Arthur who now had snow melting into his clothes.

  
“So um, hot chocolate, sounds good, shall we go now or plan a later date? Not that you’re interested in a date with me or anything,” Arthur quickly corrects himself.

  
“If you’re free I’m down!” Alfred thinks he said this way too eagerly but Arthur nodded anyway.

“Yes of course...shall I follow you or vice versa?”

“I mean...there’s a Starbucks nearby..” Alfred sheepishly notes, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Ah yes, a fantastic first date destination,” Arthur says dryly.

  
Ah...So Arthur has some quips.  
Quick Alfred, channel your recently gained dating sim knowledge!

  
“Yeah, well, they have decent and free WiFi”

  
Arthur pauses for a moment before chuckling to himself.

  
“I’m only agreeing because I’m cold.”

  
Alfred smiles, “great!” After picking up the cat food they get on their eager way to a place with heating and WiFi.

  
“You didn’t have to pay for my drink,” Arthur mumbles while blushing under his scarf.

  
Romance Score has increased!  
Now say something smooth Al.

  
“Yeah...well, I got the smallest sizes anyways.”

  
“Cheap arse.”

  
“But I’m paying aren’t I?” Alfred says with a smile. Arthur returns his smile.

  
“Yes, you are.”

  
Alfred is certain that Arthur is rubbing his leg against Al’s on purpose.  
He doesn’t know what to do now, this wasn’t covered in the dating sims, so he talks.

  
“I mean I’m pretty cheap at Starbucks anyways, I drink my coffee black and usually brew at home...I come here for the cake pops.”

  
Arthur raises an eyebrow.

  
“Back coffee? Very sophisticated of you Alfred.” Alfred blushes and fidgets with his hands at the attention. “My go to is tea, however.”

  
“My mom is a big tea drinker..” Alfred mumbles.

  
Arthur chuckles and hides his face in his scarf.

  
“Your mother is a smart woman,” he says.

  
“Doesn’t make tea any less gross,” Alfred huffs.

Arthur rolls his eyes as he says, “amateur.”

  
Alfred smiles then suddenly realizes how much space is in the booth.

  
“Am I taking up too much space? I feel like I’m taking up too much space..”

  
“W-“

  
Alfred hears his name being called, “hold that thought.”

  
As the hangout goes on Alfred’s come to the slow realization that dating sims haven’t prepared him for anything.  
Certainly not the small bouts of physical affection Arthur is giving him, the rubbing against his leg, the leaning against his shoulder, the moments where he touches his hand but totally doesn’t have to.

  
“Hey Arthur, wanna hear something crazy?”

  
In the dating sims he would’ve at least gotten a kiss by now probably.

  
“Yes?”

  
“I’ve been told I’m completely and utter oblivious to when people are flirting with me.”

  
“Huh...”

  
“Yeah...”

Silence

“Is that why you’re single?” Ouch.

  
“I mean, probably?”

  
“Then I’m all thankful for it.”

  
Alfred blinks and sips his hot chocolate. “What?”

  
Arthur quickly justifies himself, “I-I mean if you weren’t single you wouldn’t be on this date with me...a-an I rather enjoy um...our..this..I’m having fun.”

  
Arthur hides his embarrassment into his scarf. Alfred is pretty sure he hears him mumble, “dear lord kill me now!”

  
The beating in his heart picks up, in a deep breath and hesitating motion, Alfred takes Arthur’s hand into his own.  
Alfred looks away to avoid seeing Arthur look up at him.

  
“Well we’re both kinda awkward...so I think it fits”

  
Arthur nods, “right.”

  
Alfred tries not to hitch his breath as he feels Arthur weave his fingers with Al’s. How was he so smooth in that motion? Just slipped in between.

  
“You know I don’t normally go on dates the first day I meet someone, this is new for me.” Arthur admits.

  
Alfred scoffs, “I don’t normally go on dates with real people.” Whoops, secret spilled. “Ah- I-I mean-“

  
Arthur laughs, “what? You go on virtual dates then?”

  
Alfred blushes bright red, “n-no! I mean kinda? I’ve been playing a lot of dating sims recently okay? I’ve been bored!”

  
Arthur laughs again and gives Alfred a small smile.

  
“Come on then, I’ll get you some souvenirs to remember your first date.”

  
“This isn’t my first date!” Alfred argues.

  
“Perhaps, but it is our first date.”

  
Alfred tries not to be sulky as Arthur drags him to a nearby store, not once letting go of each other’s hands. Arthur slightly swinging them as they strolled on the side walk.  
Arthur tells Alfred to sit on a bench just outside the store.

  
“Oh so you get to go in and I get to freeze out here?” Alfred asks, slightly joking, slightly angry.

  
“You have hot chocolate,” Arthur smirks and leaves him be but not before giving Al’s hand a slight squeeze.

  
Alfred grumbles and pulls his hood over his head. Sometime between here and before Matthew texted.

  
_'Where you at?'_

  
Matthew’s the one who sent him out, but he’s a worrier and the snow seems to be getting worse.

  
_'The store'_

  
_'Still?'_

  
Alfred ignores the text and in his boredom begins reading the cat food bag. Up until the snow crunching behind him directs his attention back to Arthur.

  
“See? I wasn’t long.”

  
Arthur hands Alfred a bundle of Forget-Me-Not flowers and a red heart full of chocolate candies. Alfred blushes at the flowers and looks up at Arthur before taking them.

  
“How did you know hey were my favorite flowers?”

  
Arthur blinks. “I didn’t....but that’s very valuable information for me.”

  
Arthur wipes the snow off the bench and sits next to Alfred then gathers their hands into Alfred’s lap afterwards.

  
“Its very kind, thank you Arthur...I always thought souvenirs were more permanent stuff however, flowers die and when my brother finds out my chocolate will miraculously disappear.” Alfred says with a laugh.

  
Arthur smirks, steadily holding Alfred’s gaze, “I suppose you’ll have to keep coming back for more.”

  
“Are you inviting me to a date number two? Arthur.”

  
“If you feel inclined to join me of course.” Alfred feels himself smile.

  
“Plan on it.”


End file.
